This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2002-32219, filed Jun. 8, 2002 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator for cosmetics and a control method thereof, which checks for and copes with failures of various electrical parts of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, cosmetics are apt to spoil because they are stored under a condition in which they are exposed to the air. If the spoiled cosmetics are mistakenly used, there can occur harmful side effects such as blocked pores and skin diseases. Accordingly, it is desirable to store cosmetics in dry and cool places. Therefore, there is an increasing need for a refrigerator for storing cosmetics, and small-sized articles are being developed in consideration of a convenience of use.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above and other problems, and an aspect of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator for cosmetics and a control method thereof, which performs a prompt and convenient checking operation that checks for and displays the failures of various electrical parts, and enhancing the reliability of products by providing a proper countermeasure driving function against the failures of the various electrical parts.
Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
In order to accomplish the above and other aspects, an embodiment of the present invention provides a refrigerator for cosmetics, the refrigerator comprising a storage chamber to accommodate the cosmetics, electrical parts to maintain the cosmetics accommodated in the storage chamber at an appropriate temperature, a control unit to control operations of checking for and displaying failures of the electrical parts, and a display unit to display the results of the checking for the failures.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a control method of a refrigerator for cosmetics comprises setting a sequence of checks in which to check for failures of electrical parts used to maintain the cosmetics received in a storage chamber at an appropriate temperature, checking the failures of the electrical parts according to the set sequence of checks, and displaying results of the checking for the failures.